Dark Tommorow
by AeroGuilmon04
Summary: One Tamer was knocked down in a routine battle, and while he was absent the camp and others were destroyed, join him on his mission to find out how and why, and if they are still alive Includes DD's 02 and Frontier


Disclaimer: YO, Like, I don't own digimon, yugioh, or anything else I choose to use in this psychotic fiction, whatever floats my boat I guess, digimon is property of toei animation, and I dunno who owns yugioh, but whoever owns it, props go to them, not to me, so dun sue

Girumon: you're ACTUALLY writing again?

Me Uh-huh

Girumon: Took you bloody long enough

Me: Don't say bloody, Girumon's don't say bloody, they say Girumon bread

Girumon: GIRUMON BREAD! WHERE!

Me: eheh, some things never will change right, this is different than my fiction the awakening, same characters, but different, I probably won't incorporate this into the storyline, but if I do, I'll make an edit that says where it takes place and when.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is….forget it, it's not of any importance to you, or whoever is reading this, wherever it was sent, it doesn't matter anymore. Talk to me about two hours ago, it might have mattered then, but it don't matter now, I'm a nobody, an enigma of the dust. And yet? Your going to be listening to me, and hanging on my every word, if your even reading this at all. Look, here's the plain and simple story, the campsite was destroyed, blown to bits, everyone died, my partner, my friends, my second family, all of them, dead, gone, for good. I should explain how it came to this tragic conclusion, but I'd rather not…besides, with all great stories, and some great duels, the truth is always revealed gradually as the story progresses on. What's the matter? Still iffy at me because you dunno what to call me? Fine, call me the forgotten, or the darkness, or how about you call me whatever the freak you feel like calling me, its not like I'm gonna hear it or care. Now, as I'm sure you all agree, your nauseous with my talking, so I'll shut up and start talking about my adventure through my journals, yeah that's right, I'm gonna be writing this to you the 'whoever' as journal entries, if you don't like it, tough toenails.

First entry

Date: Does it really look like I give a ?

A child walks the field all alone. A cold gray winter sky bleached with the shades of red and orange from the sun and the smoldering remains of what once was the tamers campsite, all blown apart. I was an hour too late, had I been there, it would have been different, I had the codes, I knew the way, I had the plan to diffuse the situation, for once I could have helped them out, truly helped them, but I was an hour too late, all because I was struck by an enemy to keep me quiet. The child walks through the field, picking at the debris of what used to be his happy home. All that was left was a note

_If you've come looking for a new life, you won't find one_

_If you've come looking for yourself, you ain't gonna find it here_

_If you've come trying to become stronger, go somewhere else_

_If you've come seeking answers, you'll only find questions here_

_If you've come seeking a battle, you won't get one_

_But if you've come looking for me? I'm right here. Bring it on_

On the back of the note was a single place, File Coliseum, the date was a week from then.

Second Entry

Date: A week from then

Self explanatory, I made it to File Coliseum alive and well, although I'm not quite sure how, and entered into the tournament, which was a four round TKO style battle. My first battle was against someone named Kain Sylph.

"Are you ready little boy?" Kain declared from across the battle arena.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I muttered.

"For the first round, the matchups are Kain Sylph and " The announcer declared. (Did you really think I'd just tell you my name _that_ easily?)

"Then let's go" Kain yelled and lunged at me.

I dodged his first attack, never make the first move that's what I was always taught. Luckily for me I actually _was_ taught to fight by my friends when they were still alive, maybe now through this tournament I can find the murderer responsible. "BRING IT" I screamed and lunged at Kain.

It was then he launched his special attack, "OSYRUS BURST"

Let me rephrase that, one of his attacks "OSYRUS BURST" I countered, "SEE! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO IT!"

Luckily for me, when two Osyrus Bursts collide, the strongest wins out and knocks them both back where the first came from, equally lucky for me, Kain wasn't exactly the best at dodging attacks, both attacks hit square on resulting in a TKO, match one over, yay for me.

Round Two was interesting enough, my opponent's name was Damien Blaze, which was apparently a pun on the fact that his best attack was Demon Blaze, I had learned a few holy type moves from Takeru and Hikari before the incident however, and was able to survive the battle, abet barely. I wonder what happened to them, to all of them, they were destroyed, if holy attacks could take out Damien Blaze, why couldn't they have worked against whatever else was put in their way, maybe it's because whatever attacked them wasn't demonic, maybe we'd had a traitor in our midst…

Round Three was a complete pushover for me, the guy could not even fight, he was some rich fool who had bought his way through his last two matches and was completely taken aback when I refused to accept a bribe from him, let me give you a little explaination of how _that_ match went down…

"Kay" The man, who's name was William Benet, declared as he walked onto the field, "How much?"  
"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"How much?" William repeated, "How much to get you to surrender and allow me on to the final round?"  
"Why should I surrender?" I asked again.

"Because it's money silly boy, now come on, stop playing around, I'm a very busy man" William raised his nose into the air.

"If you're a very busy man, then why the heck are you here in the first place, this is for true fighters, not fools who want to make glory"  
"But having money _is_ glorious, come now child how much, one million, two? Ten?" William gave that smile people only give when they think they're in control.

"Oh wow, ten million dollars to surrender? Wow, that's a lot, I think I'll take it" I said with a nasty grin, "_NOT!_"

"Well, I never.." William began indignantly.

"Start fighting or surrender, Billy boy" I said nastily.

"Excuse me, William Benet NEVER surrenders" He screamed.

"In that case….FIRE STORM" I yelled launching an attack.

"AH" He cried out and began to retreat around the field, throwing money at me to stop my attacks, mostly gold and a few bank notes I made sure not to burn.

"WE END THIS" I jumped over and battered him to the ground aiming an attack at his face.

"OKAY OKAY STOP ENOUGH I SURRENDER" William cried out.

"Good" I replied coldly and got to my feet.

So in conclusion? I made it to the final round and made a couple thousand bucks on top of it, sweetness.

The fourth round is where it all came apart. I knew if my opponent hadn't been defeated yet, that he would reach this plateau and I was about to meet him head to head, and considering that this was the freak who thrashed my friends, he was probably here. Quite simply I was a little nervous, but at the same time I had nothing to loose, if I won, I'd be avenging my friends, if I lost, I'd probably be killed by the guy, even if it was against the rules, and would join my friends anyhow, both good aspects. I entered the arena and turned around to a noise behind me, no announcement of this fight's beginning, no warning, in three seconds flat I was on my back on the ground, all I heard was someone who's voice was eerily familiar scream "SHADOW PURGE" and just like that it was over, I was looking up into the eyes of the murderer, and they were extremely familiar.

"Pfft…you really weren't a match for me, those fools who hailed of your fighting were full of it" The figure leered down at me with a scowl.

"You monster…" I muttered, "How could you!"

"Excuse me?" The monster asked.

"How could you kill them!" I roared.

"Your jaded kid, I never killed anybody" The boy muttered, "but maybe their deaths have made you go psycho"

"You're the psycho JAKE" I screamed.

That's right, Jake Murphy, the Girumon tamer, standing before me with malice glinting in his eyes and a _very_ nasty looking sword in his hands with the tip aimed at my throat.

"Pfft, calling me a psycho, when I have your life before your eyes, how about this then, I can explain more of what happened but first SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Eh?" I cried out as he plunged the sword into me, I felt my life drain instantly and feared I was dead, but I did not die, I felt my energy flow around me and display the truths in my tortured heart, and remembered, this attack was not lethal, it just forced that which was hidden to reveal itself to the light.

"Good, your heart is pure" Jake muttered and snapping his fingers teleported the prize money and cards to his hand before sheathing his sword in and grabbing my arm in one fell swoop "TELEPORT!"

"What was that about?" I asked a few hours later when we had reached a hotel room.

"Couldn't let anyone see us" He murmured.

"I mean the attack" I growled.

"Easy Simba" he gave me a look, "I had to make sure you were pure of heart, you see I didn't die with the others"

"No duh please" I growled, "EXPLAIN!"

"Getting to it, a few weeks prior I went to investigate a new organization, DYNE corp. I happened to be undercover there when the 'incident' happened. I'm a top member"

"Why is that?" I scowled.

"Girumon, you can come out now" He smiled wryly.

And I was again amazed as Girumon's data shot from the sword and landed on the ground, revealing his partner. "Happy!" Girumon giggled and flopped on the ground wiggling his tail toes and fingers.

"He can merge with your sword?" I asked.

"Not many DYNE members have digimon who can fuse with their sword and it not cause problems, not many DYNE members have digimon PERIOD." Jake grinned, "They give me respect because they know they started the seeds of my power, but now I can easily kill them."

"So what happens here, you write that note?" I asked.

"No, that was a member in the upper echelon of DYNE, I was made to deliver it, trusted me because I was with them, but I'll let you in on a surprise" Jake smiled.

"And that is?" I asked what seemed to be my millionth question those past eight days.

"They're all still alive somewhere, I know this" Jake laughed, "Besides, did you _really_ think that _I_ of all people could have killed them? You know me better than that, you know my power better than that"

"Well if you didn't, and a member of DYNE did, why doesn't he just kill you instead of respecting you?" I asked.

"Good question, let's hope they never try asking it themselves" Jake sweatdropped.

"So where to?" I asked again.

"We hunt them down, the first step is to find your digimon and train you in the arts they trained me in" Jake smiled, "Then we find the others, save them, and launch an attack on that fool in DYNE who tried to destroy us"

"So your still good right?" I blinked.

"Not exactly" He grinned, "And the real reason I had to do that attack was this" And he tossed me a DYNE corp. uniform. "I had to do the DYNE initiation test for new members, welcome aboard, like me you'll work undercover, sound sweet?"  
"Good enough" I muttered.

"Good, then let's get cracking" He got to his feet.

"Right" I nodded.

The child walks through the field, picking at the debris of what used to be his happy home. He fights a fight and finds a friend, now the two try to pick up the pieces of another life.

_If you've come looking for a new life, you won't find one_

_If you've come looking for yourself, you ain't gonna find it here_

_If you've come trying to become stronger, go somewhere else_

_If you've come seeking answers, you'll only find questions here_

_If you've come seeking a battle, you won't get one_

_But if you've come looking for me? I'm right here. Bring it on_


End file.
